


Seeker of Shadows

by ManicSystem



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicSystem/pseuds/ManicSystem
Summary: A ZedxKayn fic where Shadow Assassin Kayn returns victorious to the Order of Shadows seeking his master in more ways than one.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Seeker of Shadows

"Maybe now master will praise me~"  
Kayn smiled and stroked his scythe in the murky light of the Order of Shadow barracks.  
"Hmmhmm~, mastering and purifying this powerful demon scythe... that'll catch his eye..."  
Kayn made sure his belt was pulled down as far as he could reasonably get it, showing off his midriff completely. He pouted out his lips as he inspected himself in the mirror.  
"Catch his eye... okay, let's go~"  
Kayn let his self-assurance simmer out into a blue aura as he walked down the hallways of the order of shadow, the acolytes and lower ranking squad leaders gawking as he slung the purified scythe over his shoulder.  
"Hey Xahn, Tamo, Chingli~"  
Kayn's good mood elicited congratulatory remarks from his fellow Order members, many of whom could guess where he was going right now.  
"Off to see Master Zed? He's in a bit of a grumble over his latest scuffle with Noxians..."  
"Oh? Then I'll bring some good news into the room~"  
Kayn rested a hand on his master's command room, taking a second to calm himself, before entering.  
He saw a swirl of tumultuous shadows around his master's seat, Zed fully dressed in his iconic armor leaning a steely helmeted cheek upon his knuckles.  
Zed did not react as the door opened, obviously drowned in a thought that waxed none too pleasant, his armblades were sitting idly unsheathed.  
Kayn's saunter cleaned up into a careful stride as he walked up to his master's seat and knelt, laying the blue glowing scythe on the floor in between them.  
"My master... I have returned from my quest. I have brought back the darkin weapon from Noxus, and overcame the bloodthirsty spirit within."  
Kayn looked into the ground in front of him, but his senses were focused upon his master, whose glowing red eyes lifted from their reverie to set upon him.  
"Kayn..."  
Zed's gaze pierced Kayn's very soul, pinpricks dripping on his skin, but his aura remained calm, his confidence as gentle as an Ionian zen pool.  
Zed rose from his seat, a gauntleted finger tracing along Kayn's jawline, bringing his face up to Zed's.  
Kayn's expression was as a smoothened river rock to Zed's glare, his master's dangerous emotions washing over him as he but admired the view.  
"Yes master?~"  
Kayn slightly tilted his head, blue streak of bangs waving gently with the motion as he leaned a little into Zed's touch.  
"You found the weapon... discovered a possessive spirit inside it... and then attempted to master and overcome it?"  
Zed turned his gauntlet to the side with surgical precision, laying the blade against Kayn's neck, ever so slightly drawing blood due to its incredible sharpness.  
"You seek that much power?... Enough to challenge me?"  
Kayn's lips turned up into a smug smile.  
"Yes, I just couldn't resist~"  
A darkly tattooed hand gently reached up to trace the outline of his master's armblade.  
"Though, I don't have any intention of ridding myself of you master..."  
Kayn's smile left into a gently look, his eyes sinking into the murk of Zed's shadowy helmet like a tired man into a soft bed.  
"Without you there, the shadows are awfully boring to lurk in~"  
Zed's armblades slowly retracted into his gauntlets, as his metal-clad hand cupped Kayn's cheek.  
This wasn't the look of an upstart young boy, or of a challenger seeking Zed's stature.  
This was the look of an equal, of a young man who had simply sought a vantage with which to see Zed as he was.  
"...You realize if something had happened to you... that I would have found a way to punish you beyond whatever veil death holds."  
Kayn's hand set on the back of Zed's, his smirk turning into a gentle kiss upon his master's wrist.  
"Of course, that is why I could not fail..."  
Upon feeling the gentle heat of his lips trickle through the cloth on his wrist, Zed's glowing red eyes turned from a gentle simmer into a smokey trail.  
Shadows swirled around Kayn and Zed, their tendrils touching and licking across each other, until Kayn found himself pulled onto Zed's lap on his master's throne.  
"For a strike such as that... I'll have to return it tenfold..."  
Kayn felt Zed's shadows licking across his exposed back, lifting his hair up to touch and graze gentle patterns over his body.  
Kayn's darkly painted hands rested on his master's armored shoulders, his body involuntarily twitching to the pleasant sensations, his voluminous pants providing a comfortable cushion upon which to straddle Zed's lap.  
"Master~..."  
Kayn's face expressed how rapturous he felt receiving these touches from Zed, the hazy red trails of Zed's vision drinking in the new expressions and noises.  
"Kayn..."  
Zed's hands traced down Kayn's back until they came to rest on his ass, groping them whole-handedly.  
"I won't let you slink away from me anymore..."  
Zed's shadowy tendrils bound Kayn's hands above Zed's head, leaving his vulnerable sides exposed for more smoky tentacles to touch and caress.  
Kayn's moans intensified as the sensations drew his body into heat, his hips rocking into his master's grasp.  
"Master Zed~... Aanh..."  
Zed's groping turned into rubbing a finger inbetween Kayn's ass, teasing Kayn as his tendrils teased and toyed with him.  
"Mnnhhaa..."  
Kayn's hips bucked a little, trembling under his master's grasp before settling onto his lap, chest heaving as his darkly tattooed arms were gently laid back down.  
He rested there on Zed's lap for a few minutes, lost in the physical and emotional ecstasy of having his feelings reciprocated, until he realized his master's glowing red eyes were closed.  
Zed gently breathed in and out, audibly asleep, and Kayn could not but look astonished, as he saw a part of the man he had admired, chased, and sought after that no-one had likely ever seen.  
Kayn simply sunk into a comfortable position, letting his own soul sink into the peaceful shadows of Zed's chambers and smiled gently.


End file.
